User devices may be used to access web pages, electronic books (“eBooks”), audio, video, or other documents. These documents may include or otherwise reference elements known as “widgets” which may use a scripting language to provide various functionality to the user.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.